Why Can't They See Me?
by Witness2HumanitiesInsanity
Summary: Naruto is willing to take desperate actions to get the freedom he wants, even if it means leaving his best friend, Sasuke behind. It's his only escape, and he's ready to take it. Rated M for situation in the story.


**A/N: This is a short story in reference toward the unfair abuse and hatred toward the gay/lesbian community, so if your against gays and lesbians for whatever reason it may be, nows the time to stop reading and move onto something else. I'm not a Lesbian, however i do support their rights and don't agree with the unfair abuse and hatred they have to endure. With that said this story shows just how far peoples hatred can drive someone. Let me know what you think adn hope you like this read. thanks.**

* * *

He had begged, he had pleaded for him not to do it. Why couldn't he be there, why couldn't he have just somehow been able to talk him out of it? Did he do something wrong? Was there not enough sympathy in his voice? The thought haunted his memory as it screamed in his head begging for answers to these questions. How long had he planned this? Was the question that had finally come to mind as he stared at the envelope in his hand. He looked up from the envelope for a moment at his cell phone that had been thrown against the wall once the call had forcefully ended only moments ago.

* * *

"I just can't do it anymore sasuke!" is what he had said to him on the, his tears only emphasizing the pain he was feeling "I don't have anyone!"

"I'M HERE FOR YOU…YOU KNOW THAT!" sasuke shouted

"I know you are!" Naruto cried

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, NARUTO?!...YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" sasuke pleaded as he had paced the room, trying to think of things to say to stop Naruto.

"j-just come home-" sasuke added softly "Just come home…you don't need them. You know I'll never look at you differently just…just please come home."

The line was silent then for a few moments, the only way Sasuke had been able to tell that Naruto was still there was because he could hear his sobs on the other line echoing off the bathroom walls that he was in.

"Naruto…please say something" sasuke finally said

"I sent you something….you should be getting it today" naruto finally said through his cry

"Sent me something?" sasuke asked confused "okay…I'll look at it…but you have to come home and forget about this crazy idea you have buddy…all right?"

"I can't do it Sasuke...i'm just so tired-" naruto cried "I just want it all to end…I just want it to stop!"

"Naruto please listen to me!-"

"WHY CAN'T THEY SEE ME SASUKE?!"

"I see you Naruto!" sasuke pleaded "I see you for who you are…I can see what they can't!"

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto said

"Don't do it, Naruto!" sasuke said now breathing heavily, his eyes wide as he ran his free hand through his hair

"I have to " naruto cried "please…read the letter I wrote you"

"No Naruto don't!" sasuke pleaded

"I'm so sorry!" was the last thing Naruto had said before he hung up, leaving Sasuke trying to call him back, to try and convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't answer. It was over. Once Naruto had hung up that phone he would never hear his best friends voice again.

Now Sasuke sat there staring at the envelope again before he slowly opened it, sitting down in a chair by the window, the one Naruto would always sit in when he was home. He slowly removed the paper from the envelope and unfolded it before he started to read the letter.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

_You don't know how difficult this is for me right now. To be sitting here writing you this letter about how I won't be coming home. I'm making sure I time this correctly so it get it the day I want you to, and if your reading this it's because it's finally over._

_I know you must hate me right now, not that it's nothing I'm used to but other than everyone else I know your anger and hate toward me will stop. Sasuke your my best friend and I want you above anyone to know that even though you may be hurting right now, you should take comfort in the fact that it's finally over for me. That I'm not suffering anymore._

_For years my sexuality had been an issue almost everyone and anyone including my own fmily, and day after day it was a war to just do simple tasks, but you made me happy. I know you never felt the way I felt about you for obvious reasons, but I think it's only fair that I tell you that…I Love You. You made me feel like life was worth living, like dealing with the way everyone else saw me was nothing but a just a small issue. I know right now you're probably even more hurt than you already were and trust me…that is the last thing I would have ever wanted to do to you of all people. I thought I could handle the criticisms and insults from my own family but I can't. And the more and more I thought about how I still had you, the only person who actually sees ME will always be there…the more it occurred to me that you can't always be there. One day you will get married to a beautiful woman and you will have gorgeous children and you'll have your own home and family to be with, even then that thought still made me happy. Seeing you happy makes me happy no matter how much pain I may be in._

_Sasuke, this thought has occurred to me for so long and I tried so hard to fight. You helped me lock it away for a while, but it's broken free. The pain has to end, and this is the only real way out, the only way I can ever truly be left alone and in peace. I tried so hard to stay strong like you said I should, but I just can't do it anymore. I'm so sorry, Sasuke…please forgive me._

_Love you always and forever,_

_Naruto U._

* * *

It was right there and then, Sasuke all together broke down grabbing his head before he screamed at the top of his lungs letting out all the pain and agony he was feeling at that very moment because crying alone just wasn't enough for him. Sakura came running into the room just as she had came into the apartment dropping everything she had on the floor as she knelt beside him. "Sasuke…Sasuke, What's wrong?!" she asked desperately while she put her hand on his back trying to soothe him. "He's gone, Sakura!" he said as he shook his head "Naruto's gone…they couldn't see him for who he was-" Sakura gasped till she saw the letter that was written from Naruto. She was at a loss for words as her own eyes started to well up with tears before she hugged Sasuke tightly "why couldn't they see HIM?" he pleaded while she tried to console him as best as she could while her own tears fell at the loss of their friend, who had taken his own life to escape the ignorant world he was forced to live in.


End file.
